


Теплая зима

by nnartful



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnartful/pseuds/nnartful
Summary: Ты в чужой стране, у тебя сложности с учебой и деньгами, тебя уволили с работы, ты одинок. И что ты делаешь, чтобы решить свои проблемы? Конечно, бухаешь на детской площадке.





	

Марик любил зиму. Морозную, снежную, с сугробами по колено, походами на лыжах и подледной рыбалкой. Но здешнюю зиму он ненавидел. Зиму без снега, зато с пробирающим до костей ветром. Зиму без центрального отопления, когда от холода спасают только несколько одеял, потому что включать обогреватель — слишком дорогое удовольствие с местной стоимостью электроэнергии.

Он громко шмыгнул носом и метко сплюнул в урну. Сделал большой глоток из бутылки, предусмотрительно спрятанной в бумажный пакет. В бутылке был дешевый портвейн. Марик даже названия не читал, взял из бара первое, что подвернулось. В счет компенсации морального ущерба.

Сегодня Марика уволили. Официально — за грубость в общении с посетителями. На самом же деле пожилой владелец бара был жутким гомофобом, а кто-то из официанток проговорился при нем о предпочтениях Марика.

— Ебучий Кипр, — процедил Марик сквозь зубы и пнул камешек, попавшийся под ногу. Камешек с тихим дробным стуком прокатился по асфальтовой дорожке и исчез в темноте. Еще одна вещь, которую Марик ненавидел здесь — фонари с фотоэлементами. Они загорались только при приближении человека и гасли за его спиной. Идя по дорожке через темный парк, Марик не видел ничего дальше нескольких метров, на которые хватало света ближайших фонарей.

— Ебучие кипрские гомофобы, — почти прокричал он возникшей из темноты паре в спортивных костюмах.

Мужчина и женщина, совершающие вечернюю прогулку, с подозрением посмотрели на высокого пьяного юношу с огненно-рыжими волосами и ускорили шаг. Марик различил в их разговоре слово «police» и простонал, задрав голову:

— Ебучая студенческая виза!

Дома Марик обычно не ругался матом и считал себя человеком очень интеллигентным и воспитанным. Но здесь, на Кипре, его интеллигентность слишком часто подвергалась испытаниям. И главным поводом для сквернословия была работа. Работа, иметь которую ему запрещала студенческая виза. Поэтому умный двадцатилетний парень со степенью бакалавра по английской литературе мог только нелегально подрабатывать официантом или почти бесплатно заниматься английским с детьми знакомых, которых у него, увы, было не так много.

Он брел по дорожке, пошатываясь и время от времени прикладываясь к бутылке. Пальто нараспашку, длинный шарф, небрежно сунутый в карман, почти волочится по земле, пальцы и нос покраснели от холода. Сегодня был один из худших дней в его жизни. Столько неприятных и грубых вещей, сколько сказал ему хозяин бара, он уже давно ни от кого не слышал. И это стало последней каплей. Вечная нехватка денег, холод, картонные стены съемной квартиры, назойливый сосед, хвосты по учебе, недавняя ссора с отцом, а теперь еще и увольнение по выдуманной причине.

И гложущее одиночество. Марик понятия не имел, как выбраться из всего этого, и решил просто напиться. Но толку пока было немного. Он всего лишь начал ненавидеть окружающую действительность еще больше.

Очередной загоревшийся при приближении Марика фонарь выхватил из темноты справа детскую площадку. Какие-то лесенки, горка и качели. Нетвердым шагом Марик доковылял до качелей и уселся, тут же чуть не кувырнувшись на спину. Качели были слишком низкими, чтобы на них мог качаться взрослый человек, поэтому Марик просто вытянул вперед свои длинные ноги, прижался виском к холодной металлической цепи и закрыл глаза, представив, что сейчас лето, он маленький, беззаботный и может взлететь до самого неба на качелях, висящих у крыльца бабушкиной дачи. Он совершенно серьезно размышлял о том, что отдал бы душу, чтобы вернуться в то время.

— Марк?

Отвечать было лень, и Марик сделал вид, что не слышит.

— Марк, вам плохо?

Кто-то потряс его за плечо.

— Отъебись, — промямлил Марик, не открывая глаз.

И только после этого понял, что обращались к нему по-русски. Русская речь в Никосии не была такой уж редкостью, поэтому взволновало Марика не то, что он встретил здесь соотечественника, а то, что случайно нагрубил ему.

Над Мариком склонился симпатичный темноволосый парень. Его обеспокоенное лицо было смутно знакомым. В мочках ушей поблескивали сережки-гвоздики.

— Простите, я не хотел, — выдавил Марик, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, откуда знает этого красавчика и как сильно тот мог обидеться на мат.

— Я Артем, — брюнет, видимо, понял ход его мыслей и улыбнулся. — Работаю в салоне рядом с баром.

Марик вспомнил. По соседству с баром, откуда его сегодня уволили, находился недешевый салон красоты. Дорогой дизайн фасада, огромные окна, через которые видно, все, что происходит внутри. А внутри, колдуя над прическами клиентов, порхали, как стрекозы над цветами, стройные мальчики с модными стрижками и в стильных шмотках. По наблюдениям Марика индустрия красоты на консервативном Кипре была чуть ли не единственной сферой, где можно не скрывать свою гомосексуальность.

Красивые яркие парикмахеры и стилисты из салона иногда заходили в бар пропустить по стаканчику после работы. Артем был одним из них. Хозяин ворчал, звал их за глаза вонючими пидорами, но деньги брать не стеснялся.

— Да, точно, — Марик смущенно улыбнулся. — Извини еще раз. То есть извините.

— Да забей, можно на «ты». Мы же не на работе.

Парни из салона были довольно популярны у официанток из бара. Из разговоров с коллегами Марик знал, что Артему двадцать три года, его отец русский, а мать армянка, их семья живет в Никосии уже пятнадцать лет. Артем хорошо говорит по-русски, а вот его младший брат, родившийся уже здесь, русского языка почти не знает.

Марика немного удивило, что Артем помнит его имя. С другой стороны, нет ничего странного в том, чтобы запомнить имя на бейдже официанта в заведении, куда постоянно ходишь.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Артем, присев на корточки рядом с Мариком. Взгляд его говорил: «Можешь ответить что угодно, но я вижу, что ты не в порядке».

— Ну, — Марик почесал затылок замерзшими пальцами. — Как видишь, я немного пьян.

— Отвести тебя домой? — предложил Артем.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Мне не сложно.

— Не хочу.

Марику становилось тошно от одной мысли о том, как его чрезмерно любопытный сосед начнет выспрашивать подробности о поводе для пьянства, как придется врать о причине увольнения, терпеть поток непрошенных комментариев и советов…

— Просто останусь здесь, — решил он.

— Ну уж нет, — Артем встал и строго посмотрел на Марика. — Ты идешь домой. Либо к себе, либо ко мне. Выбирай.

***

 

Артем снимал апартаменты с двумя спальнями и гостиной на двоих с другом. Марик сам жил в такой же квартире.

— Я думал, ты с родителями живешь, — сказал он, пока Артем стаскивал с него пальто.

— Почему? Вообще, я мог бы, но мне одному проще. Да и им спокойнее, — Артем повесил пальто на вешалку и щелкнул кнопкой водонагревателя.

— А сосед твой где?

— В Ларнаке, гостит у родителей своей девушки. Так что квартира полностью в нашем распоряжении, — Артем подмигнул.

Марик сел на диван в гостиной и через приоткрытую дверь в спальню Артема наблюдал, как тот переодевается. Марик не знал, специально ли дверь оставлена открытой. Он боялся делать какие-то выводы и видеть в действиях Артема намеки, зная за собой склонность выдавать желаемое за действительное. Поэтому, пялясь сейчас на его стройную загорелую спину, Марик размышлял о своем безнадежном одиночестве.

Переодевшись в домашнюю одежду, Артем вернулся к Марику и протянул ему стопку одежды и полотенце.

— Вода нагрелась, иди-ка ты в душ.

«Вот так сразу в душ? А потом что?» — Марик не был уверен, испытывает он сейчас легкую панику или предвкушение.

— Ты сколько времени на улице пробыл, чудило? — Артем заставил его встать и толкнул в направлении ванной. — Иди грейся.

«Ну вот, просто отправил мыться. Одного», — думал Марик, стоя под душем. Он согрелся, немного протрезвел и воспрял духом. День заканчивался не так уж плохо. Он в гостях у очень красивого и доброго парня, останется на ночь и кто знает, что этой ночью может произойти.

— Ага, разбежался, — одернул Марик сам себя и выключил воду.

— Пойду тоже искупаюсь, а ты ложись спать, — велел Артем.

Марик стоял в его спальне, смотрел на единственную кровать с двумя подушками и… И ничего. Его голова вдруг опустела. Ни паниковать, ни радоваться, ни анализировать ситуацию не хотелось. «Все равно это просто бытовая необходимость», — Марик решил остановиться на этой мысли, выключил свет, забрался под теплое одеяло и почти сразу заснул, отвернувшись к стене.

Проснулся он от непривычного тепла. За год жизни в Никосии Марик уже свыкся с постоянным ночным холодом. Сон уже не был для него мучительным, но так и не стал комфортным. А сейчас ему было тепло. Тепло спине и очень приятно где-то в области живота. Балансируя между сном и явью, Марик наслаждался ощущениями, пока к ним не добавилось влажное прикосновение к шее. Он дернулся и проснулся окончательно.

— А, прости, — Артем снова поцеловал его в шею, — не хотел тебя будить.

Он убрал руку с живота Марика и отодвинулся. «И это все? Серьезно?» — еще немного пьяный Марик готов был разрыдаться от обиды. Подтянул колени к груди, зажал ладони между бедер и шумно вздохнул. Несколько раз громко шмыгнул носом — кажется, прогулка по зимнему парку в расстегнутом пальто дала о себе знать. Но Артем истолковал это по-своему.

— Эй, ты что? — взволнованно спросил он и приподнялся, пытаясь заглянуть Марику в лицо. — Так расстроился, что ли?

Его ладонь под одеялом легла на бок Марика. Тот сразу перестал вздыхать, взял Артема за запястье и, придвинувшись поближе, вернул его руку на свой живот. Артем почти беззвучно засмеялся и уткнулся лицом в его шею.

— Какой ты хитрый.

— Я просто пьяный, — ответил Марик.

— Надеюсь, ты не из тех, кто забывает все, протрезвев, — шепнул Артем, целуя его за ухом.

Марик не ответил, только закусил нижнюю губу, когда ладонь Артема скользнула по его животу вниз.

— Только попробуй потом сделать вид, что ничего не было, — Артем прикусил мочку его уха. — Я четыре месяца придумывал, как к тебе подойти.

Марик улыбался в темноту, слушая сбивчивый шепот Артема. Накрыл его руку своей и почувствовал, как дрожат пальцы. Артем сейчас волновался, как школьник. Это было слишком трогательно, чтобы отвечать на его вопросы.

«Но утром, — решил Марик, — я непременно крепко обниму его и скажу, что эта ночь была лучшим, что случилось со мной здесь. И что зима без центрального отопления — это не так уж плохо. И что я рад, что приехал на этот чертов остров и встретил здесь его».


End file.
